Glory, What Now?
by Jessie13
Summary: Dally gets into a fight with one of the Shepard boys. Then a young girl comes to Dally for help. Can Dally help the girl? And who is she?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Outsiders they belong to S.E. Hinton. If you don't recall seeing them in the book, then it's probably one of my characters. Sorry if this was anyone's idea. I didn't take it from anyone; it's just something that popped into mind. Oh, and the story is written from Dally's point of view I may change it. Please be nice this is my first Outsiders fan fiction. I welcome all reviews and comments though.  
  
Dally's P.O.V.  
  
"Hey Dally." Ponyboy said as he and Johnny walked over to where I was standing.  
  
"Hey." I said to Johnny and Pony. "Hey, Johnny how did that happen?" I asked talking about the new cut above his eye.  
  
"Dad hit me, when I fell back I hit the edge of the table."  
  
"That son of a ..." Before I could finish my thought, a car with about four Socs, drove around the corner. "What the hell are they doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Don't know." Came the reply, I'm not sure whether it was Pony or Johnny. As soon as the car drove away, I started back with the conversation. "What do you guys wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know." Pony said. Johnny didn't answer.  
  
"Let's go over to the lot or something." Johnny said. We started walking toward the lot.  
  
"Hey Winston!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see Curly Shepard standing about twenty feet away.  
  
"What do you want Curly?" I asked getting annoyed with the kid.  
  
"Heard you were hanging out with my girl the other night thought I'd settle the little problem with ya."  
  
"What problem? According to her she's not your girl."  
  
"Hey man, she is my girl! So you stay the hell away from her!" Curly said pulling out a switch.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?" I asked getting more sarcastic.  
  
"I am." Curly said advancing toward me with the knife in his hand.  
  
I had to laugh. The little twit acutely thought he could take me? That would be enough to make any greaser in our neighborhood laugh. When Curly got over to me, he swung the knife and it hit my arm. I could feel the blood running down my arm. I balled my hand into a fist and when I swung my hand connected with his jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. He lost the knife in the process. As soon as he got up he charged at me again. I hit him again, this time punching him in the stomach and sent him down to the ground. He didn't get up. Instead he rolled over and groaned in pain. Me, Pony and Johnny started toward the lot.  
  
"Dally, your arm's bleeding." Johnny said. I looked down at my arm and it looked like it was bleeding pretty good.  
  
"I'll be all right, as soon as I stop the bleeding." I said.  
  
"We can go over to my house and get somethin' for it." Pony said. So instead of going to the lot we went over to Pony's house. When we got to Pony's house, I cleaned up the cut.  
  
"Damn punk." I said as I put a bandage over the cut.  
  
"I think you need stitches Dal." Johnny said.  
  
"Nah, It's not that bad Johnny."  
  
After I got the bandage on my arm, Sodapop got home and Steve was with him.  
  
"Hey Pony." Soda said coming in the door. "Hey Johnny, Dally." He said as soon as he saw us.  
  
"What happened to your arm Dally?" Steve asked.  
  
"Got in a fight with Curly. He pulled a blade." I said as the rest of the gang came into the house.  
  
"What started it?" Darry asked when he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Curly said I was messin' with his girl."  
  
"Where you?" Darry questioned.  
  
"No, the stupid broad was hangin' around on me." I said, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Dally, no smoking in the house." Steve said.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at Steve. "No smoking in the house." Darry said looking over at me.  
  
I put the cigarette out in the kitchen and then walked back into the living room with the rest of the guys. "I'm going to go. I'll see you guys around." I said walking to the door.  
  
"I'm going to go too." Johnny said following me.  
  
I was going to go over to Buck's, which is where I stayed, but I didn't really want to Johnny over there. Curly may get some guys together and come looking for me and well, who knows what they would do. I know I can take care of myself, especially in fights, but still.... Like I said, I wasn't sure I wanted Johnny hanging over at Buck's but I wasn't going to let him walk the streets alone. We walked in and went up stairs. Buck was having a party as usual.  
  
"Close the door." I said as we went into the room that Buck let me use.  
  
Johnny shut the door and sat down in a chair that was in my cluttered room. There were clothes, chairs and blankets all over the floor. You had to be careful not to trip over anything.  
  
"Man, this room is a mess." I just looked at Johnny when he said this.  
  
"So?"  
  
Johnny didn't say anything. "Hey kid, relax. I wasn't getting mad at you." I said trying to calm him down because he looked a little nervous. I lit up a cigarette and handed Johnny one. He lit it and leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
"Damn, my side hurts." I heard said as I laid down on the bed.  
  
A bruise was starting to show on my right side over my ribs and it hurt pretty bad too.  
  
"Curly musta got you pretty good, Dal." Johnny said.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
I was really tired and starting to hurt from the fight. I had just laid down and was talking to Johnny when someone knocked on the door. I got up, walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Dally, can...I..." I opened the door farther so the young girl could come in.  
  
Leave reviews! I'll get the next chapter up soon. Jessie 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Thanks for the reviews. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter!  
  
Hairibo- Thanks for the comments, and the bit of help..lol.  
  
Dont Go There- A little more detail may be a good idea.  
  
Oblivious Misconception- Thanks. Yeah, I wonder..LOL.  
  
Crimson3- Thanks, and I've changed that the first chapter is only in Dally's POV now.  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
Dally opened the door and a young girl walked in. She couldn't have been any older than sixteen.  
  
"Hey Becky, what are you doing here?" Dally said as the girl came inside.  
  
Dally closed the door and walked over to the bed to sit down.  
  
"Mom kicked me out, and I was walking over to find you and I got jumped." She said now starting to cry.  
  
"Who jumped you?" Dally asked.  
  
"The Socs." She said, still crying.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" Dally asked.  
  
"Just a few bruises." She said, finally starting to calm down.  
  
"Becky, this is Johnny Cade," Dally said pointing over at me, "And Johnny, this is Rebecca Winston."  
  
No one spoke any more for a long time. Finally I told Dally I was going to go and I left. I when I got to my house, I could see and hear that my parents were fighting so I walked over to Pony's house and knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes and Sodapop answer the door.  
  
"Hey Johnnycake!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Soda. Is it all right if I say here tonight?"  
  
"Sure Johnny, come on in." Soda said moving aside to let me inside. I walked inside and sat down on the couch beside Ponyboy. Two-bit was there and as usual he was watching Mickey Mouse. I looked at the TV, but I wasn't really watching it. I was too busy thinking. I finally came out of my thoughts when I noticed that Soda was trying to get my attention. "Sorry, what did you say Soda?" I asked.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
We all went over to the Dingo to get something to eat. Normally we all don't go out to eat, we just eat at the Curtis' house. But tonight everyone agreed on going out. We weren't there long when Dally and Becky came in.  
  
"Who's the chick with Dally?" Steve asked.  
  
"Don't know." Soda told Steve.  
  
Dally and Becky saw us and came over.  
  
"Who's the chick Dally?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"The 'chick' is my sister." Dally said.  
  
Two-Bit didn't say much else after that, guess he figured Dally would beat his head in if he made any more wisecracks at Dally's sister.  
  
A little over an hour later everyone had either gone home or went over to the Curtis' house, but me and Pony went over to the lot.  
  
"She sure was pretty." Pony said.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed. She had to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and she was about 5'7''. But I don't think I'd ever go out with her. Dally would probably kill me if I did. I'm sure she had her bad points like everyone else, but I was more focused on her good points.  
  
"So, where you stayin' tonight?" Pony asked.  
  
"At your house. Darry and Soda said it was all right." I said.  
  
"All right." Pony said.  
  
Ponyboy's POV  
  
I was just laying around thinking about what Johnny had said. I didn't think Becky was the prettiest girl around. She looked good, but she wasn't a beauty queen. If you know what I mean. To me, she was the just your average, every day girl, except for the fact that she was the sister of Dallas Winston. I couldn't help but wonder if she was anything at all like Dally. 'Had she been in jail before?' 'Was she tough and hard like Dally?' 'Or was she a sweet, nice girl?'  
  
"We better go. It's getting late and Darry will kill you if you're late getting home." Johnny said, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah." I said getting up off the ground.  
  
We walked back to my house. When we got inside the gang was in the living room and once again, Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse. I don't know what it is about Mickey Mouse that he likes so much. I could watch it every once in a while, but I couldn't stand watching it all the time like he did.  
  
Me and Johnny sat down on the couch and watched Soda and Steve play poker. From the looks of it, Steve was winning. They weren't playing for keeps, just for fun. Something to do.  
  
"Hey!" Soda yelled suddenly.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"You cheated on that last game." Soda said shuffling the cards.  
  
"Did not!" Steve said in defense.  
  
"Did so!" Soda said dealing the cards.  
  
"Keep it down over there! I'm trying to watch this!" Two-Bit told Steve and Soda and he turned his attention back to the TV where Mickey Mouse was playing.  
  
Not long after that Dally and Becky walked in. Dally sat down on the couch beside me and Johnny and Becky sat beside Dally.  
  
"Hey Dal." Johnny said.  
  
"Hey Johnny." Dally said in return.  
  
Normally I wouldn't have minded staying at the house, hangin' with the guys, but this was just boring. I decided to go for a walk.  
  
"Darry, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." I said walking toward the door.  
  
"You're not going anywhere by your self." Darry said.  
  
"I'll go with him." Dally said standing up.  
  
When Dally said he'd go with me that really surprised me. Dallas never volunteers for anything. 


	3. chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Skyla13- Thanks for reviewing. I agree Dally is hot. Lol.  
  
Mushs-grl13-Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Hiribo-Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Terra- Thanks for reviewing. It's funny that you flamed the author's note, liked the story and now we're basically friends. Lol.  
  
DALLY'S POV  
  
I volunteered to go with Pony when he said he was going for a walk. I needed talk to Pony, plus I thought a little fresh air would do me some good.  
  
"Pony..." I started off. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." He said kicking a rock.  
  
"Come on, Pony. I know something's bothering you. Look, I may not be the most sensitive guy, but I am a friend."  
  
"Yeah." Pony said.  
  
"So, what is it?" I asked, trying to get Pony to talk. This whole conversation may look weird, but let me tell you, the toughest of guys have their soft moments. I don't care what anyone says. Me and Pony talked for a while, then we went back over to his house.  
  
"Where's Becky?" I asked as soon as I walked into the house.  
  
"Becky and Darry are cooking supper." Steve said.  
  
I sat down on the couch. I was tired and my side hurt. Damn kid. I was still mad at Shepard. I decided I would let Tim in on the run in between me and his little brother. I couldn't believe that stupid snot nose little brat acutely did anything about 'his girl' hanging all over me, since Curly has a rep of being 'all talk and no action' or as some would say, 'all bark and no bite'.  
  
"Dally, you eatin' with us?" Soda asked, bring me out of my thoughts.  
  
"I guess." I said getin' up and followin' him to the kitchen. I sat down at the table with the rest of the guys and ate. When we were all finished we went back into the living room. I stayed for a while, then left. I was going to go back to Buck's and get some sleep. But I ended up at Tim Shepard's house. I walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. I usually don't knock, but I did this time. Curly opened the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want Winston?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Where's Tim?"  
  
Curly moved aside and I went inside the house. Tim was sittin' on the couch.  
  
"Hey Dallas. What's goin' on?" Tim asked as I walked in and took a seat in a near by chair. "Just great, no thanks to that damn brother of yours."  
  
Tim looked at me like I was off my rocker.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"Started a fight, bruised and maybe broke a couple of ribs and then gave me a three inch cut with his switch." I said causally.  
  
"That little..." Tim went on calling Curly every name he could think of and then some.  
  
Oh, I must have forgotten to mention Curly left as soon as I came in. So he didn't get to hear Tim call him all those colorful names.  
  
"Hey, you get him back?" Tim asked suddenly.  
  
"I fought him, but I don't think I got him as good as he got me." I told Tim.  
  
"Well, I got an idea." Tim said. "Ok, here's what we do."  
  
I looked at him like he had lost his mind as soon as he said 'we' I figured he think 'Ok, Winston this is your problem so deal.' But since Tim was wanting in on his own idea against his brother, then I'm pretty sure Curly was goin' to be sorry.  
  
We went over to Buck's place. As usual he was having a party and sure enough, Curly was there, just like we had figured.  
  
"Hey Curly!" Tim called.  
  
Curly came over. "What do you want, Tim?" Curly asked.  
  
"Dallas and me ran into a little broad that was lookin' for you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Curly asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yeah." Tim said 'matter of factually.'  
  
"What was her name?" Curly asked, starting to get curious.  
  
"Jen...Jane...I'm not sure, do you know Dallas?"  
  
"I think it was Kristy." I said.  
  
"Kristy Simpson?!" Curly asked alarmed.  
  
"Yeah! That was her name." Tim said.  
  
"Oh, no." Curly said fallin' into a near by chair, and putting his head in his hands.  
  
A few minutes later, Kristy walked through the door. She saw Curly and came rushing over.  
  
"Curly, my darling!" She said running up to Curly and hugging him.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Seeing Curly bombarded by this girl was funny to say the least. I looked over at Tim and it was all he could do to keep from bursting out into a fit of laughter. Curly glared at the both of us, but that only made it even more funny. Curly finally got the girl brunette off of him and he made his way back to the party, with Kristy hot on his heels. Me and Tim couldn't hold it in any long. We both burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Two tough greaser, hoods laughing and joking?" Buck said walking over.  
  
"Merrill, you tell anyone about this little moment and you'll regret it!" I said. I knew the only way to get Buck Merrill to do anything was to boss him around. "We have a rep to keep." I said. I went upstairs and into my room. It used to be Buck's but since I stayed there so much, he got another room down the hall and his old room was now mine. 


	4. Chapter 4

DALLY'S POV (I know you all are probably getting tired of reading from Dally's POV but I like writing from his perspective. So, just bare with me and I'll change eventually. Oh, and later on in this chapter I mention an age for Curly. I'm not sure if it's right or not, I didn't know his age, so I just made something up. If anyone has any idea of his age, let me know please.)  
  
I was just about to lay down when I heard a knock at my door. I went over to see who was there. When I opened the door, Johnny was standin' there with Becky.  
  
"You...uh...forgot me at the Curtis' house." Becky said lookin' down at the floor.  
  
"I didn't forget you, I talked to Darry earlier and he said you could stay there, I just didn't get a chance to tell you before I left." I told her.  
  
"Oh, well are you going to let me in?" Beck asked.  
  
I stepped aside and she came in. Johnny said he had to go.  
  
"Did you have fun, Dal?" Becky asked me smiling.  
  
"Acutely, I did." I told her, smiling back. You couldn't help but smile at Becky, she was just that way. She was a lot like Sodapop. Always smiling, and happy-go-lucky.  
  
"So, what'd you do?" She questioned.  
  
"Me and Shepard played a trick on his little brother."  
  
"Dally." She said it like she was my mother and I was in trouble. If you can believe that.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently. "He's not a little kid for crying out loud. He's fifteen."  
  
"Oh." She said smiling again. "And, uh...Where am I'm going to sleep tonight?"  
  
"Well, you can sleep with me, or you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor or something." I told her. Don't think I'm going soft. I'm a tough hood, but I mean come on, she's my sister!  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
We talked for a while, then we both went to bed. I couldn't have been asleep for more than two hours when I was woke up by an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Becky, Becky!" I shook her gently. When she didn't wake up, I shook her a little harder. "Hey, sweetie what's wrong?" "Bad dream." She said trying to calm her self.  
  
She laid back down and so did I. I closed my eyes and felt Becky move over closer to me. It was nothing new for us to share a bed. When she used to stay with me in New York, we would share a bed. She was having nightmares then too. I don't know what they were about, she never would tell me. I was just about to drift off when the next thing I know is someone is in the room holding a gun to my head. I froze. 'Who was in my room? And why the hell did they have a gun to my head?' Oh, boy was I scared. Not just for whether or not they were going to kill me or not, but about Becky. What would who ever it was do to Becky? I'd never forgive my self if someone hurt my baby sister. Ok, she's not a baby, but she's still my little sister.  
  
Ok, guys I know this chapter is short, but I'm working on the next chapter, so just hang in there. I should have it up in a few days. If you give me lots of reviews I'll get it up sooner. ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Winston and Shepard's bad mouth. Not too much cussing, but a good bit. So, there's your warning enjoy the story.  
  
Pained Soul Wolf Goddess: Good, I'm glad I got Curly's age right. And thanks for the info on the grammar.  
  
Robot In Disguise: Thanks for the tip on Curly and Ponyboy.  
  
Mushs-grl13-Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it.  
  
Skyla13: I'm glad you liked the story and thanks for the review.  
  
Hairibo: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chap.  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone. Reviews make me write more...lol. But anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
I remained stiff as a board for what seemed like hours. I guess it was really only a few minutes though.  
  
"Get up!" the voice said.  
  
"Curly?" I questioned.  
  
"That's right. Now get up!" He was almost shouting now.  
  
"Dally." Becky said in a shaky voice.  
  
"It's ok, baby girl." I said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Shut up!" Curly said angrily.  
  
"What all the yellin' about? Don't you know..." Buck walked in shouting and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Curly holding the gun. "Shepard, what the hell are you doing?!" Buck asked as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Get out of here Merrill." Curly saw through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why don't you put the gun away and have a fair fight, Shepard." Buck asked Curly.  
  
"All right, fine." Curly said tossing the gun over to Buck.  
  
I stood up and Curly moved over to stand in front of me. 'This little brat don't give up.' Curly threw the first punch. He hit me hard in my stomach. I double over for a minute trying to catch my breath. As soon as I could breath again, I hit him in the mouth, which cause his lip to bleed. He recovered quickly and landed a punch to the side of my face. I stumbled backwards, but got my balance and punch Curly in the stomach. He doubled over and groaned. It didn't last long though. He punched me again. This time I kneed him in a bad place. He fell to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and groaning. I moved over to check on Becky.  
  
"Are you all right, Becky?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
Curly had gotten up and moved over to sit in a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Hey, Dal." Curly said still trying to get his breath.  
  
"What?" I said irritated and trying to catch my breath also.  
  
"You wanna call it even, go back to bein' buddies?" He asked. I started at him for a minute. "Yeah."  
  
We were all still in my room, when Tim came barging in.  
  
"Curly, what the hell have you been?" Tim asked angrily.  
  
"Here mostly." Curly said, without moving.  
  
"What the hell happened, with you two?" Tim said noticing that there had been a fight.  
  
"Curly came in, put a gun to my head ready to blow me to China, when Buck came in complaining about the noise, and decided we should have a fair fight." I said casually.  
  
"Curly you stupid little..." I'm not going to repeat what Tim said, if you want to know what he said, then use your imagination!  
  
"Well, if you people are done making noise then I'm going back to bed." Buck said leaving the room.  
  
"Come on Curly, let's go home." Tim said walking out of the room.  
  
Tim and Curly left. Finally, we could get some sleep around here. I was just about to lay back down, when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Damn it! Doesn't anyone ever go to sleep?" I said walking over to the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see who was standing on the other side... 


	6. chapter 6

"Can I crash here tonight?"  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Darry hit me and I just can't go back tonight."  
  
"Come on in." I moved aside to let him in.  
  
"Hi, Ponyboy." Becky said when Pony came into the room.  
  
"Hey Becky."  
  
I went to get a few blankets and pillows for Pony. When I came back Pony was sittin' in a chair near the closet, he looked a little pale and was shaking a little.  
  
"Hey Pony, calm down man." I told him.  
  
"Darry's never hit me before." Pony said.  
  
"Why did he hit you in the first place?" I asked, a little curious to why Darry had hit him.  
  
"I came in late. Johnny and me were at the lot and we fell asleep. When I came in, he just started yellin' at me to start with then Soda tried to get him to leave me alone and he yelled at Soda. I told Darry not to yell at Soda and he hit me." Pony said getting more upset.  
  
"Here's some blankets and pillows." I said handing the items to Ponyboy.  
  
"Thanks, Dal." Pony said setting up a place to sleep on the floor.  
  
"Sure. Get some sleep. I'll go call Darry so he don't worry much." I said walking out of the room and down stairs to call Darry. When I got down stairs I picked up the phone, trying to remember the number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Darry, it's Dally." I said.  
  
"Hey Dally, what's up?" Darry said over the phone.  
  
"Ponyboy is staying here tonight." I told him.  
  
"Why didn't he just come home?" Darry asked sounding a little upset.  
  
"He told me the story of what happened and he's pretty upset so I told him he could stay here tonight. I figured if I made him leave and go home, then he would probably run away or something."  
  
"All right. Can you make sure he gets home in the morning? Soda has the day off tomorrow so he can stay with Sodapop." Darry told me.  
  
"Sure thing Darry."  
  
"Thanks Dallas."  
  
I hung up the phone and went back up to the room. Becky was sitting on the bed and Pony was asleep on his 'bed' he made on the floor.  
  
"Cute kid." Becky said.  
  
I just looked at her.  
  
"What?" Becky asked.  
  
"Why are you talking about Pony like that?"  
  
"I just said he was cute, my goodness don't have a heart-a-tack." Becky said.  
  
"Becky, the kid is 14 and you're, what 16 now, he's too young for you."  
  
"Dallas, I didn't say anything about going out with him, I only said he was cute. If I went out with anyone from your gang it would probably Steve, what's his name Randle?"  
  
"Why would you want to go out with Steve?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I like him?" She said being sarcastic.  
  
"Go to sleep Rebecca." I told her as I laid down and closed my eyes.  
  
"Well, you don't have to get so touchy about it." She said as she laid down.  
  
The next morning when I woke up Becky was gone and so was Pony. The blankets were neatly folded and placed on the chair near the closet, with the pillows stacked on top. I looked around for a note or something to tell me where the two of them had gone off to, but there was nothing.  
  
After I was dressed, I went over to the Curtis' house. The whole gang was there, including Pony and Becky.  
  
"Beck, thanks for leaving a note." I said to her.  
  
"I didn't leave a note." She looked over to Pony but he shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I told her as I sat down on the couch.  
  
Soda and Steve started a card game and Two-Bit turned the TV onto Mickey Mouse.  
  
I noticed Becky was watching Steve a lot. Steve seemed to be watching Becky too. Just not as much as Becky was watching him. I didn't stay long. I went over to Shepard's house after I left the Curtis' house.  
  
"Anyone home?" I asked as I stuck my head in the door.  
  
"In the kitchen." I heard Tim yell back. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Tim was cooking something.  
  
"Tim Shepard, cooking. What a sight."  
  
"Hey, watch it Winston." Tim said looking over at me and he stirred what ever he was cooking. "What was up with Curly last night?" Tim asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was almost asleep when he was standing at the side of the bed with a gun to my head." I told Tim.  
  
"Weird sometimes." He said waving the spoon around.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I said, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"So, what's the deal with your sister?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's been hanging around down at the DX with the Randle kid." Tim said.  
  
"Who knows?" I said, putting my ashes in the ashtray. 


	7. chapter 7

Dallas' POV  
  
When I left Tim's house, I dropped by the DX to get a pack of cigarettes. When I went inside Becky was flirting with Steve. As I was about to walk over to pay for the cigarettes, and yes I do pay for them I don't always steal of lift them, Steve kissed Becky. He moved away as soon as I came over to the counter.  
  
"Uh, Hey Dally." Steve said.  
  
"Hey Dal." Becky said.  
  
"Hey, and don't worry Steve, I'm not going to pound you for kissing Becky." I said.  
  
"You saw?" Becky asked.  
  
"Yeah, I saw." I said.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to work. I'll pick you up at 7:00 Becky." Steve said before turning to go back to the garage.  
  
"Bye Steve." Becky said.  
  
"So..." I said just standing by the counter after I paid for the cigarettes.  
  
"So what?" Beck asked.  
  
"You and Steve are going out?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." She said and then sighed.  
  
"Ok, then. See you later." I said walking out the door. She came out right after me.  
  
"Dal?"  
  
"Yeah?" I said turning around and waiting for her to catch up to me.  
  
"Will you walk me back over to the Curtis' there's been Socs around all morning." She said.  
  
"Yeah." We started walking toward the Curtis' house.  
  
When we got to the Curtis' house, Tow-Bit was eating while Ponyboy did the dishes, and Johnny was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Thanks, Dal." Becky said.  
  
"Sure what are big brothers for?" I asked, smiling. She hit me, which started a tickling match.  
  
"Dal...Please...I can't...breath." She said between giggles.  
  
"Should have thought of that before you hit me." I told her finally letting her up. A few minutes later, Ponyboy came into the room.  
  
"What was all the noise?" Pony asked, sitting beside me on the couch.  
  
"Dallas wouldn't stop tickling me." Becky told Pony.  
  
"Oh." Pony said.  
  
"Hey, Pony you and Johnny wanna go to the Nightly Double tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Pony said. Johnny just nodded his head.  
  
"What do you guys want to do? It's three hours 'till we can get int." Johnny said.  
  
We all walked over to the Dingo. We talked to a couple of people we knew and then went walking around town. We all hung out for a while, then headed over to the Nightly Double. We slipped in the back, behind the seats. We all sat on the third row; they were playing some movie with Paul Newman. They were two greaser girls sittin' in front of us. They were pretty too. One had long brown hair and the other had shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Hey, Two-Bit. Wanna have a little fun?" Two-Bit looked at the girls in front of us, then grinned.  
  
"Hey baby." Two-Bit said to the black-headed chick.  
  
The girl looked at him and smiled. Two-Bit moved up and sat down beside her. They started talking.  
  
"Hey can I get you a coke or something?" I asked the brunette. 'Great Dallas, real original.'  
  
"Sure," She said. I got up to go get drinks and she came with me. "So, what's your name?" She asked me.  
  
"Dallas," I told her, "And your name is?"  
  
"Crystal." She said getting two cokes, as I picked up two cartons of popcorn.  
  
We paid for the drinks and popcorn and walked back to our seats. Crystal was the prettiest greaser girl I'd ever seen. Her long brown hair went well with her emerald green eyes. I'd say she was about 5'7", but I'm not really sure.  
  
"So Dallas, how old are you?" Crystal asked.  
  
"17, you?" I asked her.  
  
"16, I'll be 17 in a few months." She told me.  
  
A few minutes later, Steve and Soda showed up. Steve sat beside Becky and Soda took a seat in between Ponyboy and Johnny.  
  
"Hey Pony. What you been up to?" Soda asked Ponyboy.  
  
"Hanging out with Becky and the guys." Pony told Soda.  
  
When we left the drive in, Becky went with Steve. Soda, Johnny, and Pony went to their house. Crystal, Two-Bit, Kayla, and me the black headed broad, went to buck's. We all went upstairs. Two-Bit and Kayla went into a spare room down the hall, while Crystal and me went into my room. We talked most of the night and some where along the way we both fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Crystal was asleep snuggled up beside me. I turned over on my side to face her. She opened her eyes and looked into my deep brown eyes. (A/N: No they didn't have sex you little Perves...lol. J/k.) I got up and put on clean clothes. I had slept in the clothes I 'd worn the day before. Crystal got up and walked over to me. She put her arms around my neck.  
  
"Thanks for being so nice." She told me.  
  
"You're welcome." I said to her. I kissed her on her cheek and then walked her home. She gave me her phone number and told me to call her. I walked to the Curtis' house actually feeling happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
Should I end the story here? Or make another chapter? And any ideas for other chapters or stories are welcome. I can't think of anything. Don't you just hate writer's block? Lol. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review. 


End file.
